1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture frame, and more particularly to a picture frame having an inner frame movably received in an outer frame so as to receive therein a planar or a three dimensional object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When in an exhibition, numerous drawings or pictures are framed by picture frames for two major reasons. One is that the picture frame is used to protect the artwork from damage of any kind and the other reason is that the picture frame is used to enhance the quality of the artwork in exhibition. No matter what reason the picture frame is used with the artwork, a cold and untouchable feeling is presented, which shows distance to the observers. More over, a piece of glass is mounted in front of the artwork so that the observer may not touch or feel the artwork being exhibited. Adding the piece of glass is somewhat like putting an armor on the artwork to further isolate the artwork from the observers.
Furthermore, the conventional picture frame has to be custom-made so as to adapt to different sizes of the artworks, which increases the cost in manufacture of different picture frames.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved picture frame to mitigate the aforementioned problems.